


This Flesh We Wear

by Thamiris



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash, issues of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamiris/pseuds/Thamiris
Summary: Joxer, in Iphicles' body, visits a mortal, chained Ares in prison.  First appeared on Hercfic.  One of my early ones.





	This Flesh We Wear

"He's gonna be so mad if he finds out," Joxer said. "He's never liked me. Not that he's ever given me much thought, I guess. I'm not good enough for him. I can't fight. I can't really do anything."

Zeus studied the pale, lanky mortal prostrate at his feet. He pitied the poor man. So in love with Ares, so desperate to prove his virility, and getting nowhere. His son doubtless disdained Joxer's desperate bids for attention.The king of the gods sighed. He couldn't refuse this pathetic request. Joxer had done him a great favor, and, against his better judgment, he was going to grant the mortal his wish. Ares was in for a surprise--but his arrogant son needed a few jolts once in awhile to keep him in line. "Are you sure this is what you want? You don't want to win him on your own terms?"

Joxer shook his head vigorously, cheeks reddening, armor clanging. "I've tried my own terms, and he just isn't interested. He never notices when I'm around, or if he does, he's angry."

Zeus restrained a chuckle. Perhaps this ridiculous little man could accomplish the impossible: teach the war god some humility. He waved his hand. "It's done," he informed the bundle of uncoordinated limbs at his feet.

Joxer clambered up, excitement lighting his thin face. "Can you send me to him?"

The words had barely left his mouth when Joxer found himself seated, like Zeus had been, on an ornate throne. Very conscious of the crowd assembled before him, he surreptitiously assessed the flesh that now covered his thin frame. Glancing down, he saw long, muscular thighs encased in leather. His whole body now felt heavier, bulkier. He touched his mouth, felt the full lips that replaced his thinner ones. Cautiously, his fingers snuck up to his head, and into the unfamiliar soft tangle of curls spilling from under a crown and tumbling to his expanded shoulders.

A sound--an intaken breath?--distracted Joxer from this fascinating new body. Looking up, he realized his self-examination had drawn attention from the prisoner kneeling before him. He cringed inwardly, expecting laughter from the dark eyes of the fettered god. Cruel mockery. That was the only response he'd ever received from Ares, when he'd even deigned to notice him. But this new, beautiful face and body evoked a different response in Ares: lust. Oh, the anger still consumed him. This was the god of war, after all, displeased by his capture, confused by his missing power. But for the first time, desire colored rage. For the first time, he wanted Joxer. No, the mortal corrected himself, he wanted Iphicles. Not Joxer.

"My king, where do you want the prisoner?" asked a guard, the heraldic emblem of Corinth blazoned on his armor.

The question reminded Joxer why he was here. He held back a giggle. Between my legs, lips clamped around my cock, he wanted to say. I've liked him for so long. But that wasn't a very royal reply. "To the dungeon, of course." Unused to the powerful voice, he'd thundered his command, and saw fear grow in the soldier's eyes. Wow! Joxer wondered how Ares would react to this voice giving him orders in bed. Shivering slightly as erotic images flooded his mind, he consoled himself that, soon, he'd find out.

He decided to give Ares a few hours to stew before visiting him in the castle's prison. Zeus had allowed him a week in the king's body, so he had time to play out his fantasy. Meanwhile, he climbed to his chambers, wanting to examine more closely the strange physical changes. He ordered a servant to draw him a bath, enjoying the way the man scurried to fulfil his decree. When it was ready, Joxer slowly removed his royal robes, studying every inch of the emerging flesh.

No longer pale, his skin glowed a deep bronze. The hands, now powerful, roamed the strong warrior's body. Joxer marveled at the size of his biceps, and his chest, fully covered with dark copper hair. Experimentally, he tweaked the brown nipples, and gasped at the corresponding heat flooding his body. And his cock! He had always been secretly proud of his own, admiring the smooth skin and thick head. But Iphicles' cock...Joxer took it almost reverently in his hand. It was incredible: long, golden, heavy. He squeezed the king's cock with the king's hand, feeling somewhat guilty but very turned on. The cock hardened, almost intimidating in its thickness.

Joxer slipped into the warm water, lathering the king's spicy soap all over his hard body, but especially that awesome cock. He squeezed it lightly, and it jerked in his soapy hand. A wave of pleasure coursed through him, but he resisted the urge to cum, wanting to save it all for Ares. For their first time. A gift.

After he'd dried himself, Joxer peered into the king's wardrobe. He wanted to look irresistible. He chose a simple tunic over a flowing white shirt, tucked into brown leather pants, keeping the long silver chain around his neck. Using the cooling bath water, he examined his reflection. An almost sad sigh escaped his lips. Imagine seeing that perfection reflected back every day. The authority, the respect, the love that beauty could bring. He shook his head. No matter. For the next week, he was going to find out what it felt like to be exquisitely handsome and to fuck a god.

Slowly, nervously, Joxer made his way through the castle, descending the steep steps to the dungeon. He hoped Ares didn't realize the deception, and instead accepted him as Iphicles.

"Are you sure you want to go in there, your highness?" the armored sentry asked. "This one's violent and crazy. He claims to be Ares, and says that someone's stolen his godhood." He rolled his eyes. "We've had to restrain him."

"I'm not afraid," Joxer lied, pulling himself up to his new, impressive height. Iphicles wouldn't be scared. "Give me the key to the door, and to his restraints. Now stand aside."

Wordlessly, the guard obeyed him. Joxer hung the keys on the thin chain around his neck, then stepped into the small, dim room. Ares half-sat, half-lay on a narrow cot in the far corner. His arms were extended above his head, and fastened to the wall behind him. His cheek was cut, and crusted with dried blood. Someone had taken his vest, and he shivered in the cool air. But the arrogance was still there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the king himself," Ares said. He eyed Joxer. "What're you doing here?" he asked. "As if I didn't know!"

The man almost turned back. His fear grew, and his guilt. Zeus had taken Ares' powers just so Joxer could finally fuck the god he'd admired for so long. But he hadn't wanted to hurt him.

"Hey, pretty boy! Are you just gonna stand there gawking? Some powerful king," the god scoffed.

What would Iphicles say? Joxer wondered. He wouldn't know this was really Ares--only that a prisoner, someone under his power, someone he wanted to fuck, wasn't showing him respect.

"Shut up," Joxer said forcefully. That voice again.

Ares looked taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Yeah, it's pretty easy to be aggressive when you've got me chained up. Why don't you let me out, and see what happens?" The glint of lust appeared again.

The king's body shook with laughter. "I like seeing you tied up," Joxer informed him, allowing desire to inflect his words. It was true. The sight of the helpless god had stiffened his new cock the moment he'd walked into the cell. It was time to do something about the insistent throbbing between his legs.

Joxer moved purposefully toward the bed, never taking his eyes from the god's. "You know what's going to happen, don't you?" he asked, injecting a confidence he didn't feel. The deep voice added an extra layer of seduction to the question.

Ares grinned at the advancing man. "Oh, I know. I know. Untie me, so I can make this interesting for both of us."

"No!"

The god raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet, apparently waiting to see what the king would do.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Joxer pulled his tunic over his head, then his shirt, allowing Ares a good look at his chest, including the keys dangling there. Then he tugged off his confining leather pants, throwing them on the dirt floor. In his old body, the actions would've seemed awkward; now, he could tell by the god's expression, they were graceful. Enticing.

His freed cock sprang up, and Ares fastened hungry eyes on it with an unabashed passion that momentarily annoyed the disguised mortal. He doesn't care who I am, he thought. He only wants to fuck me because of my borrowed looks, and because he thinks I might free him. But, as he gazed down on the manacled god, Joxer's guilt drowned under an even stronger pulse of need.

He climbed onto the cot, which creaked beneath his weight, then slowly crawled between Ares' spread legs, pushing them farther apart. Then Joxer rose to his knees, his cock hovering near the god's half-parted lips. "Here's the way out," he whispered, nudging the head into Ares' waiting mouth. A slick, warm tongue welcomed him, and a jolt ran through his body as the god began to suck him. He grabbed Ares' hair for support, pushing deeper, loving the sensation of the god's busy tongue on his cock.

With eons to practice, the god had turned fellatio into an art, and within seconds Joxer spurted into the wet mouth, his body trembling. When the last drop had spilled into the god, the mortal sat on the bed at Ares' feet, resting his back against the cold stone wall.

But when he noticed the trickle of semen at the corner of Ares' mouth, Joxer leaned forward. Placed his hands on the god's shoulders, he licked it off, Ares' beard tickling his face. Iphicles' cum tasted salty, yet somehow sweet. Delicious. The man remained between the god's thighs, speculating about Ares' semen, and ran a tongue around his full lips in anticipation.

"What about me?" the god now insisted. "You got what you wanted. Are you gonna satisfy me?" He thrust his hips forward to show the erect cock stretching the soft leather of his pants. Ares managed to lift himself high enough to make contact with the man's naked groin, cock against cock.

Joxer, struggling to remain in control, pushed him down against the rough sheets, then shrugged. "Your pleasure doesn't interest me," he said. Yeah, that was good. Very selfish--regal. The truth was, he desperately wanted to feel the god's cock in his mouth, up his ass. He'd dreamed about it for so long. He grew hard again just thinking about it.

Looking pointedly at the man's crotch, Ares offered him a deal. "Let me go, and I'll fuck you better and harder than you've ever had it before."

"That's a tempting offer," Joxer told him, "but I'm not an idiot. You might kill me to gain your freedom."

Ares laughed. "I'd fuck you first. I've had my eye on you for awhile now--this was inevitable. I've just been waiting for the right moment. But it looks like I've underestimated you."

"I think you have." He reached over, pinching the god's tanned nipples, first one, then the other. Then, bending down, he circled the left one with his tongue. It tightened under the wet pressure, and Ares groaned. As Joxer bit each nipple, hard tugging with sharp teeth, the god began to struggle against the chain binding his arms.

"Suck me," he commanded impatiently. "I want to feel--"

Joxer silenced him shoving his tongue into Ares' open mouth, where it was nearly swallowed by the writhing god. They kissed for what seemed like hours, until the mortal finally pulled away. His lips--the king's lips--felt tender. The god's lips, too, looked swollen from the continued pressure.

Ares stared at him, panting. His eyes glittered in the half-light of the cell. "If you don't suck me now, you'll regret it. You don't know how much."

Joxer couldn't agree more. He kneeled between the god's thighs, and grabbed the waist of his leather pants, slowly easing them off his body.

Freed from the constraining material, the god's engorged cock rose heavily from a thick pelt of dark hair. The mortal stared at it, fascinated. "Take me in your mouth," Ares demanded.

Joxer almost succumbed to temptation, then remembered his role. He was a king, and had to act like one. "Don't give me orders!" he hissed. "I'll do what I want, when I want." But he remained enclosed between the strong thighs, one hand resting on the god's hip, tantalizingly close to the hard cock, wanting to swallow it, but waiting. The power felt good, exciting.

But Ares wasn't amused. Seething with frustrated desire, he bucked against the restraints. "Suck it, you selfish bastard! Now!"

Joxer studied the god's face. He was pretty angry. And pretty horny. But not quite desperate enough. He pushed Ares' head back, exposing the hard column of his throat. The mortal sank his teeth into the sweat-soaked flesh, biting until the skin was bruised and raw, while his fingers stroked the god's nipples.

The god's groan rose to a roar. "Now!"

Ok. He was ready.

Joxer leaned back, and took the god's cock in his hand. It jumped at his touch, weeping, it seemed, with joy. Ares let out a deep sigh, as though he'd been holding his breath.

"That's better," he purred.

Joxer licked his left thumb, then used it to outline the taut head, while running his right hand roughly up and down the shaft. He stared at the god's flushed face, with its half-closed eyes. Ares' lower lip was caught between his teeth, from pleasure or frustration, Joxer couldn't tell. Or perhaps it was pain. His wrists, where the chains held them, were red and raw from his struggles. Ares deserved a reward for being so patient. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" the mortal asked teasingly.

"Yes!"

Obliging for once, the king lowered his head, and in one rapid movement, took the length of Ares' cock into his mouth, until it touched the back of his throat. The god let out a strangled cry, raising his hips for fuller penetration. Joxer let him fuck his mouth for a few long, exquisite thrusts, then pulled back slightly. He began washing Ares' cock with his tongue, deliberately, extensively, leaving no part untended. The droplets seeping out of the tortured head tasted sweet, even better than Iphicles.

When he felt Ares' body tensing, nearing orgasm, he stopped. Ares let loose a stream of inventive curses, then added, "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Let me come, or I'll hurt you...I'll kill your family...I'll burn your city to the ground!"

"Pretty powerful threats from a guy chained up in a prison," Joxer replied sarcastically. "I should just walk out of here. It would serve you right."

"Don't you dare!" the god bellowed.

"No, you're right. I have a better idea. Why don't we put some of that anger to better use?" Joxer reached for the key he'd hidden around his neck.

Ares' eyes brightened. "You're going to unchain me! Prepare for the fuck of your life!"

Joxer reached above the god's head to unlock the restraints. He waited as Ares slowly lowered his sore arms, rubbing his chaffed wrists.

A minute later, the god turned his attention back to him. "I hope you're ready. It's payback time."

As Ares began to get up, preparing to ram his cock into the king, Joxer reacted suddenly. Taking advantage of the god's weakened state, and his own new-found strength, he flipped him around, refastening his wrists to the sturdy chain. This time, however, Ares' gorgeous ass was turned toward the mortal.

A wordless sound of fury broke from the god's lips. Then, "You utter bastard! I'll flay your first-born child! I'll eviscerate your friends!"

Joxer laughed. "I don't think so." Reaching to the floor, he grabbed a small flask from the pouch he'd been wearing around his waist. He poured the cool liquid into his hand, rubbing it onto his fingers, then onto his cock, where it began to warm up at once.

The mortal's intention suddenly struck Ares. "Wait a minute! You are going to fuck me?!?" the incredulous god yelled. "No way! That's not how it works! I've never...I'm a god, dammit! *I* do the fucking!"

In response, Joxer slid a greased finger into Ares' tight ass. The action silenced the god, who contracted around the probing digit. When he began thrusting back against it, the man slipped in another, spreading the god open.

"That feels good," Ares said softly, surprise in his voice.

"Then what about this?" Joxer inquired, removing his fingers to ease the pulsating head of the king's cock into the god's virgin ass.

Ares grunted in response, then gasped when Joxer pushed Iphicles' cock all the way in. The mortal next grabbed the god's cock in his oily palm, and began stroking it in tandem with his steady thrusts.

The god's gloriously tight ass tightened even more, until Joxer whispered in his ear. "It'll feel better if you relax."

As his cock began pumping in and out of the god's ass, Ares moaned--a low, guttural sound. He started to fuck back, mimicking the king's pace. Joxer thrilled at Ares' response. He'd wanted this for so long--perfect fusion with the god. If only...But he pushed the thought aside, ramming himself far into Ares' body, wanting to become one with him, become him. He pulled harder on the god's now-slick cock, fucking him deeper, reveling in the feeling of Ares' hot flesh and muscle holding him so firmly. Joxer picked up speed, watching Iphicles' cock slide in and out of the god's ass, caressing the god's cock until Ares shook beneath him, letting out a harsh cry as he came violently in Joxer's hand. The exhilaration of making the god cum pushed him over the edge. Shuddering, he rested his smooth cheek against the damp back while he filled Ares with his semen.

When he'd finished, Joxer slowly pulled his cock out, watching the white liquid oozing from the god's ass. He couldn't resist lapping it up, moving his tongue in and out, drinking Iphicles' sweet cum.

There. It was done. For now, anyway. He'd fucked the god of war, stuck his tongue, his fingers, his cock all over and into that divine body. Feeling satisfied, if a little regretful that Iphicles' body and not his own had aroused Ares, Joxer threw on his clothes, then walked to the door. "I'll tell the guard to release you," he said over his shoulder.

Ares, who'd remained quiet since his orgasm, finally spoke. "Thank you, Joxer," he said quietly. "Like I said, I've been waiting a long time for this." 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Read [this story](http://www.slashaholics.org/thamiris/slash/ThisFleshWeWear.html) on [Thamiris' website, Odysseys and Ecstasy](http://www.slashaholics.org/thamiris/slash.html).
> 
> © Thamiris 2007


End file.
